Scrubs & Ties
by FruitOfSunagakure
Summary: Hello. I'm Deidara Iwa, but you can call me Blondie or Barbie's Bi- No, wait, no don't call me that. I like kids. But imagine this: Your 16, stuck with a 1 year old screamer, and a redheaded bastard with no parents around, in scrubs...ugly scrubs...well they look good on me...
1. Chapter 1

I flipped through my 'Memory Book' for the third time. I couldn't help but smile at all of the photos. Memories flooded my mind as I scanned through the pics. I smiled widely once I reach my favorite one. It was my first Christmas with my baby sister, Darling.

She was the best thing that ever happened to me. Life was the best. I was the happiest blonde kid in the world. But then, it all came crashing down. I went further into the book at more pictures of Darling and I. I smiled at the one with us at the park. Then there was the first Halloween for Darling.

Then my ultimate favorite.

Darling was a little older, about two or three. I was six, since I remembered this distinctively. We were both smiling, her with tiny teeth while I was missing my two front teeth. The little blonde girl was holding a bag of little goldfish in it. I was holding a fish food bottle. We were in the back of a car, coats on.

I closed the book slowly as I felt myself growing emotional. I hated when I did that. Getting all teary and shit. I slid the book under my pillow before grabbing my laptop from under there. I signed into my Wattpad account as I began reading poems.

Just as I began to read a very nice one, my door burst open. A pen was aimed for me, but it ended up hitting my pillow just inches away from me. I looked forward to see Sakura, my 'sister', all googly eyed on the phone. I hated her.

"Just hold on Sasuke-kun.." she cooed as he emerald eyes went up in a love sick manner. She then turned to look at me, glaring. "Get me a pen!" she demanded between gritted teeth. Before I could shoo her away, Ino started yelling shit about Sakura, trying to see if Sasuke could hear on the phone.

At times, I actually felt bad for that Uchiha guy.

The most mature girl in the house, Tenten, came into my room and took Sakura away into the hallway. She forgot to close my door. I would've had my headphones on, but stupid Ino broke them. Tenten started to lecture Sakura on yelling at me or whatever.

I loved Tenten when she was like this. She was very mature, and she felt my pain. She knew how to deal with situations like this. I smiled inside as I watched the brunette get Sakura off the phone with Sasuke and downstairs to the kitchen. It was her turn to wash dishes anyway.

As I went back to reading my poem, my door closed softly. I suspected it was one of the girls. I continued to read the poem in my head, looking out for any similarities in the poem to my life. That was when I felt a tug on my sleeve.

I turned around before a small smile tugged onto my lips. Hinata, Tenten's boyfriend Neji's cousin was sitting on my bed. She had that sweet smile on her face, like always. She was clutching onto a bear that she had since she was a toddler.

"W-What are you reading Deidara-kun?" she asked as she started to inspect my laptop screen, making sure it wasn't anything inappropriate. Hinata was my second favorite girl here, in which I was kinda happy to live life. She was very shy, yet mature, and protective.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I logged out of my Wattpad account and closed the page before turning off my laptop. I closed it and slid it under my bed, then looked back up at Hinata. She had a blank look on her face, just like I probably did. She blinked before I decided to speak up.

"So, do you need anything, un?" I asked nicely as I sat on the edge of my bed. She sat up on my bed more lady-like, her lavender night gown spilling all over my bed. She clutched the bear a little more as she slid a thick strand of hair behind her ear.

"I just w-wanted to ask about N-N-Naruto-kun.." she said softly, her voice going down to below a whisper. I knew she had a crush on that blonde boy. He was in my homeroom class, and he wasn't that ugly. I'm gay, as you could tell, since I live with four girls.

I shrugged my shoulders carelessly. She looked down a little, seeming upset. I smiled inside a little at her childish behavior. I yawned, which signaled her departure from my room. "You should, g-get some sleep." she said as she closed my door softly.

I took off my pants and shirt, leaving me in my boxers only. I crashed into my bed, promising to take a shower in the morning. I threw the covers over me, turning off the lamp next to me. I closed my eyes and sighed heavily. Now I couldn't get Darling off of my mind.

XXXXXXXX

I woke early that morning. I could hear Tenten fixing herself coffee upstairs. She went to a different school then us, which started about an hour earlier. I decided to roll out of bed and say good morning. I tiptoed past Sakura, Hinata, then Ino's room down the hall before walking slowly down the stairs.

Tenten was already dressed, her Chinese like buns looking as perfect as usual. She was leaning against the counter, sipping her coffee, texting. She hadn't noticed my presence, so she didn't know I saw her giggling.

"Who you talking to, un?" I asked as I leaned against the table, arms crossed. She snapped her head up, looking at me terrified. She then softened her face as she set her cup on the counter. "No one, just-" I cut her off by holding my hand up. I kept it there for a few seconds.

"If your talking to Neji, I'll kick his ass if he didn't say good morning." I said with a slight smirk. She looked down blushing, smiling. "He did. Go get ready for school, Dei." she said as she grabbed her book bag. I nodded, since I wasn't up for getting ready for school while the girls did.

Once she left I headed to the bathroom. I hopped into the shower, making sure to not make so much noise. I took what I call 'Five Minute Showers' in where I only wash what smells most. After my shower, I headed over to my room quietly, straight to the closet.

I threw on my ultra baggy 'Pierce The Veil' shirt before throwing on one of Tenten's old black skinny jeans. Since I had skinny legs, that were sort of feminine, I looked good in skinny girl jeans. I was gay, and the kids at school knew, they knew girl's jeans was my style, and they didn't bother me about it.

I walked over to the bathroom quietly with my makeup bag (that's right, I got one.) and my comb. I took out my hair from it's half ponytail and brushed it out. I watched as the tangled hairs turned into golden perfect strands. I put a piece of my hair into a high ponytail and a bang in front of my eye like usual before adding a thick coat of eyeliner on.

I looked into the mirror and smiled. For a boy, I was a _sexy_ mama.

I made sure my nails were perfect. They were chipping, but that was ok. Christmas vacation was on it's way, so I wasn't trying to be too spiffy. I walked into my room and picked up my phone. I had received a selfie from Itachi, who was duck facing with Kisame in the picture. I smiled as I unlocked my phone and texted.

_Good Morning, sweet cakes and fish sticks. :3_

Itachi and Kisame were my best friends, and my only friends. I knew Kisame since he was a baby, and then the shark got a boyfriend and we got acquainted. I used to be friends with a cool guy named Hidan, but he grew against gays because of his parents. Then he got a boyfriend...hypocrite. I don't fuck with people like Hidan.

Ino had awoken, and she was in the bathroom. I slid my phone into my side bag and threw on my leather jacket and black beanie before rushing down the hall. It was only 6:30, and school didn't start till 7:30, but I decided to walk to school now anyway.

I grabbed my IPod from a sleeping Sakura's room before jogging down the stairs. I quickly shuffled my way out of the house, closing the door a little forcefully behind me. I started speed walking down the street before any of them could yell at me from out of their window. Even Hinata had a voice and attitude in the morning.

Once I was down the street, I had grabbed my phone from my bag to see I had received a text message from Itachi. It was a photo of him in bed with Kisame's arm wrapped around his waist. Itachi was smiling sweetly, still in his pajamas, while Kisame was asleep. I rolled my eyes, smiling.

_Dei Dei cakes, Im ready to go back to sleep then have fun with Kisa-baby ^/_\^_

Itachi was such a dick at times, but I loved him like a brother. I always would get so jealous at the fact that Kisame was already in a relationship. A boyfriend sounded nice, to cuddle with in this cold weather. I mean, there were jackets, but I forgot mine at home.

_Get your ass up! _

I got a sad Emoji face from the weasel, but he was on his way. I smiled a little before looking up. I hadn't realized it, but I was already at school. When I checked my phone, it was 6:57, to my surprise. I was a fast walker, I guess...

Headmaster Minato, Naruto's dad, was holding the door open for students like me who decided to come at this time. He smiled as I walked up to him. "Hello, Mr. Iwa. Where's your sisters?" he asked as he took off my beanie hat. I smiled as he handed it to me and I stuffed it in my bag. "On their way, I guess. Where's Naruto?" I always asked about Naruto, just to make sure he was there for Hinata.

He smirked a little before handing me my pink bracelet with my name on it. "In my office sleeping..lazy ass." I smiled as I slid it on. I stepped inside the warm building, making my way to the cafeteria. I took a seat at a table in the back, since I wasn't very social.

People were already there, but I didn't care, since it wasn't anybody I knew. I checked my phone to see if I got a text from anyone. Nope. I decided to sign into my mobile Wattpad app and finish reading poems until Itachi and Kisame came.

But I couldn't stop staring at the pink bracelet. It was my name, made from beads with letters on it. I always dropped that thing, but I didn't understand why. Darling had made it for me years ago. But I'd drop it, and Minato would always find it for me.


	2. Chapter 2

It was around 6:10 when Itachi and Kisame came. Itachi started to grind on Kisame when he slid into his lap. The sounds the two were making was making me queasy. I think..

I went to the bathroom, going to make sure I didn't have an erection when I heard the door open. I slid my pants up and fixed my shirt before stepping out of the stall. I always felt uncomfortable in the bathroom with other people. I would always go during classes, when I was sure it was empty.

I walked out casually as if I was just pissing. I walked to the sink to wash my hands to add to the act. I completely ignored the boy at the urinal. "Aren't you gonna flush?" I whipped my head to the side, only to be caught in big, lazy brown eyes. It was that redhead in My homeroom. He was pissing, looking at me, bored like.

I rolled my eyes. "Why don't you just piss in peace, un?" I answered, unintentionally aloud. The redhead stuck his nose up in the air, looking away. I rolled my eyes at his stuck up attitude. If he was gonna be a bitch, then I was surely gonna be one too. I mean, I was being rude but...never mind.

I quickly left the bathroom and sped walked through the halls, back to the cafeteria. When I returned to my seat, Itachi was in Kisame's lap, his fingers running through and pulling the shark's hair. They were having a hot, saliva filled make out session. More students had arrived as time passed, and so they were getting a few looks. Some horny, some surprised.

Then there was Hidan. He was sitting in his boyfriend Kakuzu's lap, looking highly disgusted. His upper lip was raised, eyebrows furrowed. His boyfriend was texting, completely ignoring his snarls of disapproval. I looked him right in the eye.

His magenta eyes looked at my sapphire ones with a 'you? what do you want?' look. I gave him the finger before flicking Itachi's head. The two broke the messy kiss with a long thread of saliva, looking each other up and down before Itachi rested his head on his shark's shoulder.

"What is it, Barbie?" Itachi asked lazily. I pointed to the couple. The two boys in front of me looked in the direction I pointed in. Hidan and his boyfriend were chatting with a few other people at their table. Hidan then looked up at our table before starting to chat some more.

"Talk when you have big enough balls to say it to our faces!" Kisame yelled, getting the whole group's attention. Itachi and I snickered as Hidan hugged his boyfriend a little more. Fucking coward. Bitches like him could suck my dick.

Aww, I'm getting aggressive again. Breathe, Dei...

"Shut the fuck up, shark boy!" Hidan replied, making Kisame start to shake. He was ready to get up and fight, but Itachi was whispering soothing words into his ear. Kisame was glaring daggers at the zealot, who was smiling.

I found myself next at Hidan's table. "Why don't you take your own advice, hypocrite, un.." I stated, everyone looking at me. Kakuzu was looking up from his phone finally now. Hidan was scared. I could tell. Itachi was calling me to come back over there, but I ignored him.

That was when I felt myself being pushed. I was pushed over to my table, and seated. I looked over my shoulder to see the redhead from the bathroom. He was walking over to Hidan's table, casually. Everyone sitting there was thanking him for 'removing Barbie'. He just sat down like nothing, nodding a few times.

He then looked over at me with a demonic stare, then stuck his nose up again and looked away. Prissy little bitch. He was worse than Sakura. I didn't get why he wanted to start shit with me now. We are already more than 1/3 through the school year.

XXXXXXXX

It was already second period. English. Naruto was entertaining the substitute with spitballs, so I took this as an advantage to text. Itachi was across the room from me, but what the hell? I unlocked my phone and took a selfie. As soon as I sent it, I got a response.

_OMG, so sexy x3 _

I smiled and texted back a laughing Emoji face, snickering. I loved Itachi when he was like this. I loved him in general, but this attitude is what I couldn't get enough of. When I met the weasel, he was very quiet, and quite serious. He never understood Emoji, LMAOs, none of the teenager stuff. I didn't see what Kisame saw in him.

Gosh, I created a monster.

I continued to text him, saying random words. But I felt someone watching me. I looked to my left. Sai was drawing, like usual. I ignored the feeling, but it returned, even stronger. I looked at Sai again, glaring. He then turned to me and smiled. "What?" I rolled my eyes, returning to my texting.

Then it came again. I looked to my right this time, only to see the stupid redhead looking down at my phone. He then looked up at me. "Do you fucking mind, un?" I asked, sounding more saltier then before. He rolled his eyes. I rose my lip.

"Why are you being so stuck up? You were looking at my messages.." I stuttered the last part, getting his attention. "I can look at your messages if I want too." I was gawking by now. I sat up straight and glared at him.

"What did you just say, un?" I was a little louder, since he was starting to piss me off. He looked at me with that irritating cringe of his nose, big brown eyes filled with hatred and disgust. I couldn't help but return the look. "You can't look at any of my shit, ok?" All of the classroom's attention went to us, including Naruto's fans.

"It's my eyes." was his simple response. I was starting to get the urge to punch this guy. I slipped my phone in my side bag. "But I can pop those out, if you'd like, un.." I said with an irritated tone. He smirked. "I wish a bitch would."

I stood up now, gaining even the sub's attention. He was telling me to sit down, but I ignored him. The redhead was looking up at me, glaring. "You wanna fight, un? Cuz I'll fuck you up." I felt like a ghetto girl. Itachi came behind me and pulled me away to the back of the class.

The sub simply wrote my name on the board, spelling it wrong. He then asked me to sit at his desk for the rest of the class while he deal with Naruto. I took a seat in his chair, which fortunately had wheels. I spun around in circles, calming myself down.

The redhead was looking at me, disgusted. I rolled my eyes and began spinning slowly as the sub went back to Naruto. I walked over to my desk to get my side bag then went back to the chair with wheels.

I fished out my phone from there. I unlocked it and began to text Itachi again. We were sending each other Emoji faces._ I'm hungry. _I laughed a little at the weasel's comment. He always made me feel better when I was ready to beat the shit out of people.

XXXXXXXX

Third period. Gym. I don't really like gym, so I usually skip it. They never call home for it, since I already told Headmaster Minato about it. Itachi would come with me to the bathroom to chill for an hour.

I sat on the windowsill, dumping my bag on the floor. Itachi sat on the floor, beside me. I was on Instagram. I decided to take a selfie, me sticking up the middle finger. I was usually doing this pose when I was angry. After posting it, already a like.

Taaaaaaachi_ liked your photo.

I nudged him in the arm with my foot, making him laugh. Just as I scrolled through more photos, I got another like.

Red_Sand liked your photo.

I had no idea who the fuck that was. The username didn't ring a bell. The profile photo was bloody sand, a black figure walking away from it. I clicked it and the user was private. Go fucking figure. I decided to read the bio, to see if I knew the person.

_Don't bother trying to stalk me or get my personal information_

_You know me, or you don't._

I snarled. What the fuck! I nudged Itachi again. "Ha?" I lowered, putting my phone in his face. He squinted, due to his poor eyesight. "Who's that creep?" he asked, giggle in his voice. Before I could answer, we could hear a loud group of boys coming down the hall.

We both scurried, picking up our bags and running into a stall. We were just in time, because the group of boys just bust through the door. They were all laughing, chatting among themselves. Itachi and I both picked up our bags and stood on the toilet, but crouched.

"Oh god, did you see Deidara today?"

"What he do?"

"He was challenging Sasori!"

Sasori? The stupid redhead had a stupid name. Scorpion? His mom must've been drunk. All of the boys laughed. "Damn, that Deidara. He's so fucking sexy." I blushed, looking at a smirking Itachi. "Yeah, and I'll be his first!" "Yeah, and I'll get that Itachi! He's so sexy!" "Pfft, yeah right, so Kisame could beat your ass?!"

Itachi was blushing madly, glaring at my laughter. The laughter of the boys trailed back out to hallway, which meant the coast was clear. I was getting ready to scurry out of the stall, but Itachi was too.

At the same exact moment.

He bumped into me, knocking my phone out of hand. It was falling straight down to the toilet. I stretched out to grab it. I caught it in time, but my white uggs were slippery due to stepping in snow earlier.

I slipped from one side of the toilet, popping Itachi out from the other like a cork, who bashed into the stall door. I ended up falling straight onto the toilet, my hip bashing against the side of toilet. I yelped in pain.

I tried to slowly pick myself up, but the other side of the toilet, where Itachi's slippery wet shoes were, was slippery. My hand was on that exact spot. When I tried to move it to get up, my arm slipped backwards, making my body fall again.

My ass felt wet when I fell again. I then widened my eyes. I had dunked into the toilet perfectly. Itachi was on the floor, on his knees, his face against the door. I sat up, a tear dripping down my cheek. Itachi then removed his face from the door, and stood up.

He turned to me, showing me his bloody nose and bruised forehead. He walked over to me and helped me up. My elbow was aching, since I must've busted it on the toilet as well. We both picked up our bags, and I picked up my unharmed, perfect phone on the floor.

I turned it on, only to see that Red_Sand like three more of my photos.


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi and I walked out of the Nurse's office. The weasel had an ice pack on his nose while I had one on my hip. There was a huge bruise that spread all over my hip and lower side.

I also had a bruise on my elbow, which hurt like _hell. _After third period was lunch. I limped down stairs while Itachi walked down slowly. The cafeteria was packed once we entered, since today was Alfredo Monday. Kushina, Naruto's mom, would come and make homemade Chicken Alfredo.

I found our usual table in the back. Kisame was looking around, worried. He must've not known that we had taken a trip to the Nurse. Itachi looked over his humongous ice pack before waving his hand around. "BABE!" Kisame looked our way smiling hopefully, before frowning.

We jogged over to our table, meeting Kisame, who was standing up. Itachi hugged him, but was immediately scolded. "What happen to you? Where were you?" Kisame examined his weasel's bruised forehead and nose. Itachi smiled nervously before turning to me.

I lifted my shirt a little, but just enough to show my huge bruise. Kisame gasped, then gawked when he saw my bruised elbow. I also lifted my leather jacket, that was tied around my waist. He snickered at my wet ass.

Oh, geez...that sounded wrong..

After explaining everything, we all sat down, me not bothering to grab Alfredo. Kisame and Itachi were feeding from the same bowl, cuddling together. They looked like penguins. Cute. I looked around, cheek resting on my palm. My good elbow was resting on the table.

Just as I was ready to put my ice pack on my bruised hip, Sasuke came walking towards us. Itachi looked at him, smiling, but his expression changed to surprised. The raven took a chair from another table and slid it towards ours. He took a seat, smiling at us casually.

"Hello, Nii-san!" was all he said before fishing out his phone and starting to text. I looked over the phone to see that it was blown up by text messages from Sakura and Ino. I looked at Sasuke, who was very concentrated on something.

He was playing Temple Run..

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" Itachi asked, eating the tiny peas he caught with his spork. Sasuke looked up, fear caught in his eyes. "It's Deidara's sisters.." He looked to the side at my so called, _sisters_, who left the cafeteria, looking for him. I rolled my eyes.

"You just gotta learn to ignore them, un.." I muttered as I decided to occupy myself with my phone. I could feel Itachi's nod. "If Dei's learned how to, and has been for years, you could too." the weasel scolded with a full mouth. I smirked a little.

Sasuke sucked his teeth. "That's not it, Aniki! You know Sex. Ed, right? Jiraiya?" I looked up now. Jiraiya always had tricks up his sleeves. Especially for my homeroom class. I set my phone down on the table and gave the young Uchiha my attention.

"He's got this project for the whole school. He's giving us-" Sasuke froze when Sakura's arms wrapped around his body. He was dragged over to a table that was in the far right direction of our table. I gawked.

"He's giving us WHAT, un?!" I slumped in defeat, going back to being occupied with my phone. It would've been nice to know what Jiraiya was planning before hand, then beat the shit out of him at his own game.

I looked across the cafeteria at everybody. Socializing and shit. I'm happy I'm a hermit. When people want to go out, they never force me to go with them. Heck, the only person I'd the out with is Itachi. I felt a smile tug on my lips at my mind's pictures of the weasel and I dating.

But the smile faded instantly as my eyes met with big lazy brown ones. I squinted my eyes, frowning. It was Sasori. His name, just his goddamn _name_ made me wanna set a kitten on fire. I rolled my eyes and looked away.

"Deidara-kun!" I froze at that voice. That familiar voice. Tobi, Itachi and Sasuke's first cousin, was sitting next to me. He stared at me dreamily. Tobi and I knew each other way before Itachi and I did. Tobi's had a crush on me since I knew him, and wasn't afraid to show it. "How are you doing, sweetheart?" he asked as he grabbed my hand and bent down.

I looked down at him, eyebrows furrowed a little. "I'm fine, thank you, un.." I muttered as I slouched, using my free hand to re occupy myself with my phone. I felt his lips touch my hand. He had soft ass lips. But I wasn't interested in kissing them.

The only thing that interested me that had to do with Tobi was the huge scar on the left side of his face.

I attempted to ask him about it. "Dei, baby, I told you. When we are married is when we will discuss that.." I rolled my eyes. I always got that response. I decided to chase him away. "You brought me cupcakes, yeah?" I asked, trying to sound sweet. He looked down nervously. "Uh..no?" I glared at him. "Well go get me some, HN!" Tobi scurried to his feet.

"Yes my love! Chocolate?" he said as he got ready to leave. I gasped dramatically. "You don't even know my favorite flavor. What kind of boyfriend are you, un?" I smiled on the inside as he tried to look for words and make guesses. "Vanilla, un! VANILLA!"

He smiled confidently. "Tobi's going to go get Dei Dei-kun vanilla! To the bakery in Downtown!" He grabbed his bag from the corner and ran out of the cafeteria. I sighed. I looked over at Itachi when I heard him sigh.

"My cousin will do anything for you.." was what he muttered as Kisame rubbed his back, kissing his head. Itachi then, being the sly weasel he was, slid into his shark's lap. Said weasel started to suck and bite on the shark's neck. Kisame started to pant before sliding his hand up the Uchiha's shirt.

Itachi arched his back slightly as he let go of Kisame's neck to moan lightly. I felt my cheeks going pink, and my lower region...you know. I looked at the table before grabbing Itachi's Alfredo covered spork. I grabbed a few noodles before throwing it.

It landed in Itachi's hair, quickly tangling up. He glared at me. I smiled nervously before mouthing softly 'Sorry..'. Kisame removed the spork and pecked the weasel's lips. "You needy weasel...patience." They began to make out. Kisame then broke the kiss, and they both looked at me.

I looked down, blushing. I had my hands in between my legs, thighs squeezing them like a child. Itachi smirked. "Come, Blondie. Help me wash this Alfredo out of my hair." I was dragged by the raven haired male to the bathroom. Itachi dunked his head into the sink.

I turned on the water and started to try and get the creamy substance out of Itachi's hair. I ended up taking Itachi's hair out of its ponytail and running water through the whole thing. I heard the bathroom door open. I glanced to the side, seeing a blur of red.

I growled, continuing to rinse Itachi's hair out. I looked up at the mirror to see Sasori, looking at Itachi and I in disgust and confusion. He was just standing there. Irking me. I turned around angrily, putting my work aside. "What the fuck do you want, un?" I asked.

His face cringed in deeper disgust. "What are you doing?" he asked, being the stuck up little bitch he was. I looked him up and down, my upper lip raising. "Mind your own fucking business, yeah?" I sneered. He smirked. "Make me. I can do what I want."

I turned off the water harshly, Itachi raising his dripping head. I sped walked over to the door, pushing it open. I could hear Itachi chasing after me. When I felt his hand touch my shoulder, I jerked it away harsher then intended.

I felt my face getting red. I was burning with fucking rage. When I reached the cafeteria, everyone was getting ready to leave. Kisame looked my way happily, but his smile faded. "What happened?" he asked as he tried to put his hand on my arm. I pushed him away as I grabbed my bag.

My phone was missing. "Where the fuck is my phone, un?" I asked, anger in my tone. Itachi was now behind Kisame, looking worried but calm. I had anger issues, and I would throw tantrums. I used to take pills for it, but I thought I had calmed down.

Never get the patient's opinion on their health. Your the doctor.

Kisame handed me my phone from his pocket. I snatched it from him. Just as I got ready to leave, Sasori was walking out from the bathroom. He stopped in front of me, just to glare. "Calm your fucking tits, man." the redhead snorted as his face cringed in disgust again. I glared.

"Imma fucking ring your neck if you don't leave me the fuck alone, un!" I saw how shocked the redhead was at my outburst. He then went back to his lazy, stuck up state. He stuck his nose high in the air, turning away. He muttered something.

I could feel my face heating up from anger. "Wanna repeat that, hmm?" I asked, getting in his face. He pressed a firm hand against my chest, pushing me back. I swung my hand behind me, and before the redhead could even comprehend what was happening, my palm met his cheek. As soon as his head whipped to the side, he grabbed my by the sides of my shirt, gripping it harshly.

He shook me a little. "Don't put your hands on me, you stupid little brat!" he spat with gritted teeth. In those lazy brown eyes, there was anger. Pure fury. It was scaring me. I went numb. I opened my mouth, but only soft breaths came out. I then felt myself being hugged a little. I looked up to see Itachi holding me.

I blinked furiously, looking forward. The cafeteria was now empty. Kisame and Sasori were yelling at each other. But everything seemed muted. Kisame had gotten close in the smaller male's face. The redhead backed off. He walked over to his table and swung his bag over his shoulder.

Before he left, he shot me a demonic glare. If looks could kill. I flinched at the glare. It felt like he actually stabbed me in the chest. He walked away out of the cafeteria. I looked down. Itachi was hugging me tightly, as if he were my mother.

"Deidara, did he hurt you? Are you okay?" I looked up at the caring onyx eyes. Kisame took my bag and Itachi had me rest my arm on his. "Come on, we've got Theater next." My hip started to hurt again. Unfortunately, I lost my ice pack. "Un.." was all that came out of my mouth as we headed to Theater Class.


	4. Chapter 4

Theater, Math, and Science had passed. The whole school had been asked to enter the audotorium. I had finally calmed down in math class. The redheaded devil didn't even exist to me.

I sat down next to Itachi, an empty seat on my right. I was waiting for Kisame to fill it, but a panting Tobi did. "D-Dei-chan, I brought, the vanilla, cupcakes..." He handed me a beautiful pink bag that was decorated with birds on it.

The words _To my love, Deidara Iwa_ were printed on the bag in a Disney Princess type of cursive. I peeked inside to see exactly 20 cupcakes, all decorated with pink swirled frosting, dusted in sprinkles. I could feel Itachi lean over, peeking in my bag.

"Oh, damn! You gonna share?" Itachi asked in a low voice. I smirked, shrugging. "Ten for you, ten for me, yeah.." I said in the same volume. I looked Tobi up and down. "Where's my drink, un?" I asked, but with a sweet tone. I wasn't always a bitch to him.

He threw his bag off of his shoulder, fishing out a black bag. He pulled out two bottles of ice cold bubbling Sprite. "Just in case you got thirsty later, Tobi brought two." Tobi said as he handed me a bottle. I took the other and gave it to Itachi before grabbing a cupcake.

I could feel most people looking at me and Itachi as we ate cupcakes and drank soda. I felt like a king. I hugged Tobi's lightly. "Thanks Tobi, hm." I whispered as everyone started to settle down. Tobi giggled, blushing.

I glanced behind me to see Sasori looking at me. He was sitting in a row behind me, but at the edge, so I could see his face, and he could see mine. I looked at him for a minute. I then bite my cupcake and turned away lazily.

Kisame had came, but there was no seat near us for him. He was gonna ask Tobi to move, but I quickly declined. Instead, Itachi had Kisame sit in the chair, and the weasel sit on his lap. I handed him a cupcake, and he took it appreciably.

"Alright, everyone, quiet. Quiet please." Headmaster Minato got ready to speak, but glared at someone in the crowd. The whole auditorium was silent, and the only booming voice was Naruto's. He was talking to Hinata about something. I could here her telling him to shut it.

Minato cleared his throat after his son finally decided to shut up. "Alright everyone, I have a very important announcement, but I'm gonna hand the mic to Jiraiya." Whispers filled the room as the old pervy teacher came to the front, taking the microphone.

"Alright, everyone, I have something to tell you all, that you all already know," Jiraiya began to walk slowly on the stage. "I tell you guys this all the time! No sexual intercourse! But no, a young lady just left the school this week because she's pregnant.."

I rolled my eyes as I began to munch on my third cupcake. Jiraiya kept lecturing us about babies and pregnancy. I wasn't interested. That was, until he said something about a project for us.

"Now, if you guys wanna have sex, you gotta know the consequences. We wrote down everyone's name on popsicle sticks in the school, and now, first..." Jiraiya took a glass bottle from his pocket and began to read out names.

"Hinata and...Kiba! You two will work together for this project! Come on!" I watched as my sister and the dog boy walked up on stage, taking a popsicle stick. As they went through other names, I finally heard a name from my room.

"Ok, first is...Naruto, and...Sasuke!" Itachi and I snickered at Ino and Sakura's cry of reconsidering. I ignored everyone's names, but butterflies caught in my stomach. I munched on more cupcakes. "Itachi and...Kisame!" Kisame picked up Itachi as he walked up on stage. They received their Popsicle sticks.

They looked like a married couple.

When they sat back down, I stiffened. I wasn't gonna work with neither the weasel or the shark. I looked to the side to see Tobi sadly clutching a popsicle stick. I hadn't even noticed his name being called or him on stage. He turned to me sadly.

"Sorry Deidara..." he whispered as he showed me the popsicle stick. The name Zetsu was printed on it in marker. I knew Zetsu. He was my partner once in a science lab project. He was funny, and sweet. Tobi would be fine. But then there was me.

"Alright, almost done...Deidara.." I got as stiff as shit, Itachi holding out a hand to me. I took it, squeezing it lightly. Jiraiya looked at me, smiling, then pulled out a stick. "Akasuna, Sasori!" I jumped up, wiggling my way out of the crowd up on stage.

"Jiraiya! I can't do the project with him, hm!" I said as I took the popsicle stick. Jiraiya shrugged before smiling at a calm devil coming up on stage. "Alright! Since Dei isn't being a good sport, here Sasori, do your best!" Sasori took the stick and nodded.

"Yes sir." Was all he said before retreating back to his seat. I gawked before stomping off the stage back to my seat. When I reached my seat, Itachi handed me a cupcake. I chomped on the side of it, spilling crumbs everywhere. Some people turned around to look at me.

I stomped. "What the hell are you guys looking at, hm?!" I kinda yelled, everyone looking away. I was so pissed. Tobi took my hand and started to kiss it, trying to calm me down. I felt my leg shaking in pure anger.

After calling everybody's name, Jiraiya sighed. "Alright, now that we have your partners set up, time for the project! You all are getting babies!" The whole auditorium groaned and screamed. I couldn't take the bullshit. I grabbed my phone from my bag before grabbing my headphones from my bag.

I was ready to blast my music. "Tomorrow we're all going to a large daycare center. You and your partner are going to pick out a child to care for. And yes, you'll have to manage the kid here at school! That's not all.." I groaned. Jiraiya took a box from the back of the stage and took out an outfit.

It was turquoise scrubs. Like, nurse scrubs. "All of the girls or less dominant boys have to come into school wearing these! It's now the uniform! And boys..." Jiraiya took a business suit out of the box. "This'll be you guys' uniform!" Everyone, especially girls, started to groan and scream out of anger and protest.

Jiraiya waved as Minato came back out, laughing, taking back the mic. He waited for Jiraiya to leave, then cleared his throat. "Ok, now, hey, I think this was pretty smart of him. You guys wanna be grown, you guys can be grown. We're playing House for real here! Papers will be handed out with more information! Girls and ukes, come get your scrubs, then boys get your suits."

Itachi and I stood up, grabbing our bags. We headed in line for our scrubs. I was so pissed. I wasn't gonna play as "Mommy" or "Wife" to that redheaded bastard. He looked lazy as shit, so I would probably have to take care of the child all by myself.

Once Itachi and I got our scrubs, the teacher told us we were dismissed. I hugged Itachi as I got ready to leave. "Hey, if anything, come to my house." Itachi said with a caring smile. I smiled softly in return. "Thanks, hm. Keep the cupcakes, yeah?" Itachi hugged me. "Text me!" He yelled as he chased after Sasuke and Kisame.

I'd fucking die without Itachi.

XXXXXXXX

I reread it again. 12/12/13 - 2/1/14! I wasn't gonna take care of a baby for 42 days with that redheaded devil! The only good thing was that the child was to go home for Christmas vacation. The scrubs were cute too. It wasn't black or white, but cute.

Tenten came into my room. "Deidara, dinner." she said as she walked in slowly. She looked at my scrubs. "Why do you have scrubs?" she asked as she sat down on my bed. I handed her the paper. She looked serious, then surprised. "Wow. Are you having sex?"

I gawked. I was a complete virgin. "No!" I yelled, making her giggle. I could feel myself blushing. "Well, who's your partner?" she asked as she set the paper down. I growled. She softened. "Oh, is it someone you like?" she purred. I blushed even harder.

"No. Actually it's the complete opposite, un.." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest. She laughed a little. "Well, Neji and I will be here if you need help with the baby. Now come eat!" I smiled in appreciation.

"Thanks Tenten, un.."

"No problem, bro!"

At dinner, Tsunade had come home. She was my adoptive mother, and she was always out at work. She rarely came home. I loved her like a mother, and she cared for all of us. Ino had kept complaining to Tsunade on how she got Chouji as a partner.

Sakura got Sai, and Hinata obviously got Kiba. The blonde and the pinkette hated how Naruto got to work with Sasuke. I smirked. Tsunade laughed a little. "It would be great to have a few more youngsters running around here." she said through a mouthful of mashed potatoes. She looked at me next.

"Who's your partner, Dei?" she asked as she wiped her mouth. I looked down, growling. "An asshole." I mumbled. Sakura blushed. "It's not as cute as Sasuke but sexy Sasori Akasuna!" she said with a love sick tone. I rolled my eyes.

Tsunade knew that I was gay, and so she had a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Do you like him?" she asked. All eyes were on me. I blushed slightly. "Would I like a boy if he called me a brat, un?" I asked sarcastically. Tsunade took a sip of wine before turning to the clock.

She stood up, collecting her half empty plate and cup. "Ok, now I gotta get back to work. Tenten is in charge!" Sakura and Ino groaned. Hinata stayed quiet. Tsunade placed her plate and cup in the sink before grabbing her coat and purse. She kissed each of our heads, doing a small circle around the table.

"Ok bye pumpkins! I love you all!" We smiled and waved. But as she closed the door, we sighed. She always came for a tiny period of time. We all picked up our plates and placed them in the sink. I headed upstairs for a shower as the girls tended to their desires.

After my steamy shower, I threw my scrubs off my bed and neglected my homework that was in my bag. I took my phone out of there instead and decided to text Itachi. He sent me a picture of him in the scrubs. I smiled.

_Perfection!_

I sent him a kissing Emoji face. He sent me a smiling one.

_Dat sexy weasel you know!_

I smiled as I texted him, telling him I was gonna take a nap. He sent me a photo of him and Kisame already in bed.

_Gonna have fun with Kisa-baby ^/-\^_

I smiled. He was in his scrubs, but he wasn't gonna fall asleep in them since him and Kisame were gonna have fun. I realized that I was still naked, but I didn't give a damn. I slid under my covers, preparing to sleep away the stress.

I daydreamed about hanging Sasori or running him over with a bus. I smiled as I turned off my light, covers up to my nose. I turned on my radio, switching to Magic 106.7 (don't judge) and closed my eyes. I let out a sigh, letting the soft rock of Natasha Bedingfield lull me to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I opened my eyes softly, allowing the crust on it to sort of keep it closed. My phone was on my pillow, vibrating. It was still dark outside, and so I didn't know who was calling me at this time.

I picked it up, squinting at the brightness. After my eyes adjusted, I could see that Itachi was trying to call me. I didn't know why, but I decided to call him back. He answered after the first ring.

"Yo." I said with a groggy voice, the smell of my morning breath seeping up into my nose.

_"Hello, blondie cakes."_

I widened my eyes a little, going past the crust. Itachi sounded wide awake. I sat up a little, widening my eyes.

"Tachi, why are you so jumpy, un?" I asked. I could hear a loud rumbling in the background. Kinda like a bear. "You've got a bear in your house, yeah?" I asked softly. The weasel simply giggled._ "Yup! A hybrid. Shark and bear."_

I sighed. Kisame. I was guessing they didn't have sex since Itachi wasn't knocked out. I blinked a little. "I'm sorry you have to sleep with a boar, un.." I said as I yawned a little. Itachi made an agreeing humming noise. I decided to bring up the 'house' situation.

"I really don't wanna do this. Your lucky you get to pair up with your lover, hm." I said as I rolled my eyes. I could hear Itachi sneeze, then sniffle. _"My house is cold. What? Oh, sorry."_ I smiled. Weasel was helpless.

_"I bet he won't help you out, since he looks lazy as all hell. So I got the living room ready! My mom is happy, but I'm sort of not. I've been watching 16 and Pregnant all night."_ I smiled a little, smirking. "Is Sasuke happy?" I asked, unintentionally out loud. Itachi scoffed.

_"As happy as a bird that was freed from captivity! He freakin loves Naruto!" _Itachi gasped before mumbling something to someone. _"Sorry Dei. Hold on."_ I put my phone on speaker, letting it lay next to me on my pillow.

I looked up at the ceiling, taking in the noises of Itachi on the phone. _"Hello?"_ I smiled as Itachi tried to whisper, but sounded still very loud. "I'm here, un." I responded softly, but just loud enough for him to hear me.

"Not to sound mean, but why did you call, un?" I asked as I pressed the phone softly to my ear, turning the speaker off. I could hear Itachi sigh. _"I don't know. I guess Kisame has been a little tired lately. Maybe this child we're getting will bring us together."_ Itachi sounded hopeful. I nodded, but he couldn't see so I gave him a soft 'yeah'. That was the down side of being in a relationship.

"Are you still in your scrubs?" I asked, my normal voice coming in. Itachi laughed a little on the other end. _"No. I took it off at dinner."_ I laughed a little too, continuing to talk to Itachi. Checking my digital clock, it was 12:45. But I didn't care. We were best friends. We would even listen to each other breathe.

XXXXXXXX

It was at exactly 5:00 when me and Itachi hung up. The weasel still sounded jumpy and alive, and so we both agreed that we'd get up and ready for school and meet up there at 5:50. I hopped out of bed straight to the bathroom.

I took a five minute shower, making sure not to make any noise. I didn't bother to say good morning to Tenten, since she was giggling and talking crap to Neji. I went back to my room. I put on an undershirt before throwing on a white long sleeve. I put my scrubs on and headed back to the bathroom.

I put my hair into it's natural style before adding on a thick coat of eyeliner. Even in scrubs I was a _sexy_ mama. I returned to my room and took a selfie. The response was immediate.

_Guuuurl, your on point!_

He sent me a kissing Emoji face while I sent him a smiling blushing one. I threw my bag over my shoulder and quietly headed downstairs. It was 5:16, and Tenten was looking for her bus pass. I kissed her forehead, waving goodbye in return for not saying good morning.

I ended up at school at around 5:48, and so I went straight to the cafeteria to wait for Itachi in the back. I was ready to read Wattpad before something caught my eye. Sasori was already here too. He was doing his homework, mumbling things to himself.

He scribbled on his paper, mouth moving silently. I figured it was Math homework since the redhead was counting quickly with his fingers. I smiled. He didn't even do his homework. What an idiot! But I didn't do mine either.

I never liked dealing with the math teacher, and so I decided to do my math homework too. I stole a glance at him. He looked like a real business man, since he had the suit on. I took out my phone, using the calculator. I flew threw the questions. I then turned to see the redhead looking at me.

Sasori scoffed, looking me up and down. He then looked at my phone in my hand, frowning. "Are you that dumb?" he asked, squinting in rude confusion. I glared at him. "I chose not to do my homework, okay? So mind your business, yeah?" Before he could reply, I flipped him the bird and went back to the calculator.

Minutes later Itachi and Kisame approached. Kisame was blushing in his business suit while Itachi was admiring himself. "Looking good, yeah!" I complimented, making the weasel blush slightly. He sat down before taking his math homework out. "Your doing it too?" he asked as he saw me fly through the questions.

I didn't look up from the calculator. "Yeah, un." I got my answer for the last question before sliding the paper towards Itachi. He took it quickly to copy, ignoring and rolling his eyes at the lecture he was getting from Kisame.

I looked to the side to see Sasori glaring at me. I could feel it, instinct making me glare back. He rolled his eyes before sticking out his tongue. Like a motherfucking child. I looked at him in confusion before laughing. He was such a baby.

What made Jiraiya think he could take care of a baby? Blind leading the blind.

At 6:30, I was sitting next to Kisame, knocking out on his shoulder. Itachi was in his lap, knocked out on his chest. I could hear the shark sigh as I began to drift off. The students that were now arriving were talking about babies and what not. It was irking.

"Hey, what if I get a baby that looks just like Pein?"

"Just don't get a big mouthed baby!"

"I heard that Naruto and Sasuke were gonna get twins!"

"Aww! I want triplets! Babies are so cute!"

I sat up instantly. What in the hell were these idiots thinking? They're teenagers! They should've been growing upset about the little maggots that were getting thrown in their hands for 42 days! They should be talking about makeup and clothes!

I sighed in aggravation. Itachi shifted, turning to me. He smiled softly, his eyes a light pink. "It's okay. You'll be in my care." the weasel said softly, Kisame smiling at me too. I smiled back warmly. Then all three of us whipped our heads forward.

Sasori had taken a seat next to me. He dropped his bag casually next to his feet, then took his phone out. Itachi glared, his eyes turning a deep crimson. I always found him beautiful when he did that. Kisame slowly removed the Uchiha from his lap.

"What the hell are you doing here, un?" I asked, glaring at him as I moved away a little. Sasori looked up from his phone slowly, rolling his eyes in the process. "Minato told me that I have to sit with my partner. Which is you, brat." he mumbled 'brat', glancing at Kisame. I assumed he was scared of the shark.

"You don't have to call me brat." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. He went back to his phone, rolling his eyes. "Whatever, get used to it. I'm seme you know." he mumbled, looking up at a glaring Kisame. I looked down at my scrubs before sighing in aggravation.

He had a point there.

I watched as he read a story on his phone. His brown eyes glistened in the sunlight that was radiating off the window next to our table. He squinted a little, sort of plump light cherry lips rubbing against one another. His red locks looked so soft as he pulled a few behind his ear.

Now that he was much closer, and not angry, I could see that he had soft looking skin. His skin looked perfect, like porcelain. He didn't have one blemish or pimple, so he didn't look like a normal teenager. He was lost in the story, his steady breathing the only thing I was focused on.

I could feel my face heating up. I looked at Itachi to see him smirking. I squinted in confusion before widening my eyes. I shook my head no rapidly, actually making my neck hurt. He slowly shook his head yes, making a heart with his hands.

I grimaced before pretending to barf. I shook my head no, acting like I was decapitating myself. I then looked to my left to see Sasori looking up at me like I was a psychopath. I sat up straight, looking forward like a boss or something.

He rolled his eyes, returning to his reading.

XXXXXXXX

I grew nervous as my English teacher went on about shit that happened yesterday. Minato had explained this morning before first period that we were leaving at lunch to pick up the kids. But that isn't what scared me.

I was gonna have to be with Sasori all the way there and back.

He was seme, so everything had to go his way. I was gonna have to stay at his house with the baby, sleep in the same bed with him?! Wait, no, no, there goes my imagination. I was gonna stay with Itachi, whether or not I got suspended. And hey, Neji and Tenten would be home.

This was part of grade in every class. Yup. Other teachers were gonna observe us with the children. I didn't get why we all had to be punished because some bitch got pregnant. She's gone, right? This was straight up torture.

Sasori was sitting next to me, again, being a bitch. He threatened to tell the teacher I was texting, shooed Tobi away at breakfast making him cry, and kept calling me a brat. I wanted to scream and throw a tantrum. My face was heating up again.

Damn Tsunade for throwing away my stress ball.

Sasori noticed my anger, ignoring the teacher's lesson. I looked at him too. "What's your problem now?" he whispered, seeming aggravated as well. I scoffed. "It's not like you've done shit to solve my problems, un." I whispered back. He rolled his eyes.

"You really need to calm down."

"I got 99 problems. Your 98 of them, un."

"Oh please. Like I wanted to be paired up with a nasty brat."

"Stupid bitch."

"Stupid brat."

"Dick sucker."

"Your profanity just shows that you have no real vocabulary."

I opened my mouth to respond, but the bell rang. Gym. I walked to the back of the class to Itachi and we linked arms. Sasori then came out of nowhere, ripping our arms apart. "You have to stay with me, brat." he said as he waved to Itachi and dragged me with him to the gym.


	6. Chapter 6

Sasori took off his tie and coat to play basketball with the other boys. He didn't look athletic, but he was pretty good. I must've hadn't noticed since I usually skipped. Itachi decided to stay to watch Kisame play too.

He looked at me as I held Sasori's tie and coat. I looked at him. He then smirked. "You like Sasori, don't you?" I blushed before calming. Making a fuss about what he said would've made it seem like it. I looked away, shaking my head no.

Itachi sucked his teeth. He was holding Kisame's coat and tie too. I began to grow nervous. After this we would be heading to the daycare center. It was the a very big daycare. I forgot the name, but Hashirama told me about it, saying his aunt worked there and his cousin went.

That was when I was in love with Hashirama. He was sexy and funny. I still like him, but it's just a tiny crush. He has a boyfriend anyway. It's Itachi's first cousin on their mom's side. Madara wasn't someone to be messed with. He would blame the other person, instead of Hashirama if the Senju cheated.

Hashirama was related to Tsunade, but she was my adoptive mother. So it doesn't count, right?

It was now the last ten minutes of class. The gym teacher was explaining how we would be playing against other schools soon. I wasn't up for basketball or cheerleading. Sasori sat next to me, all sweaty. He still sipped his water like a princess though. I rolled my eyes.

Kisame sat next to Itachi, the weasel helping the shark put on his tie. The last ten minutes soon quickly went down to five. My stomach felt hot, ready to get rid of my dinner last night. I handed Sasori his tie, folding his coat before stuffing it in his bag.

I watched the clock, shaking as it went to three minutes. I started to shake harder in hesitation. "Calm down, brat." Sasori spat. I turned to him quickly. He looked a little surprised. I must've been sweating. I didn't know why I was getting all nervous, but I was.

I felt my throat burning a little before a rushing feeling went up from my stomach to my throat. I leaned forward quickly, and before I knew it, I burped, sending my dinner and a bottle of milk from Tobi out onto the floor.

I burped again, sending more out. Itachi patted my back before wrapping an arm around my waist, holding me up. I followed him, shaking. I then leaned forward, a little more coming out. Itachi rubbed my back a little, letting me puke. "Ok, let it out." he whispered as I spit on the floor.

Sasori then moved Itachi away. "I got him, he's my uke. We'll get on the bus as soon as possible." Itachi sucked his teeth before submitting. I let Sasori wrap an arm around my waist, leading me to the Nurse's office. I felt a little better as the bell rung.

XXXXXXXX

Jiraiya and Minato walked into the Nurse's office. Nurse Shizune wrapped a blanket around me as I drank more of my ginger ale. Tobi had stopped by with Zetsu to give me some saltine crackers and bottle of ginger ale from god knows where. Tobi looked cute in his scrubs.

Sasori was sitting in a chair that was away from the bed that I was sitting on. Minato sat down next to me, asking if I was ok. I nodded. He then smiled. "Ok, now come on, the bus is waiting." he cheered as he hopped off of the bed.

I was hoping I would throw up again. I looked up at him with wide eyes. "But I'm sick, un." I protested in a child like whisper. Minato rubbed my head softly. "But you just said you were ok. And according to Mr. Akasuna over there, it was just anxiety."

I looked over at Sasori, glaring. He was on his phone, probably reading. He then looked up at me. "Ready to go, brat?" he asked, Minato dropping a hand on my shoulder. I looked at Minato, who was smiling, nodding.

I rolled my eyes as I sat up, grabbing my pack of crackers and and bottle of ginger ale. Sasori got up too and wrapped his arm around my waist again. I could feel my face heating up a bit. His cool hand was touching my heated bruise. His skin was soft.

Shizune insisted I kept the blanket and told me to relax. I nodded before heading to the auditorium with Sasori. We walked up the stairs awkwardly in silence. The whole school was silent, since everyone was gone.

Once we reached the auditorium, Itachi ripped me from the redhead's arms, hugging me. "Were you poisoned? Oh my god, I thought you got the stomach flu!" he cried as he hugged my tight, rocking slowly side to side.

When he released me, I could see Hashirama walk up to me. I could feel a blush coming on. Shit! He looked so sexy in his suit. He hugged me awkwardly, rubbing my back. I felt my face growing especially hot. When he let me go, he smiled nervously.

"I saw you barf. C-Cool!" he smiled even wider at the statement, hands on his hips. His tanned face was growing pink. I smiled, hugging the blanket closer around me. Oh my gosh, Hashi-kun likes me! I felt like hugging him again.

Madara walked towards us like a model, wrapping his arm around Hashirama's. Madara and I were sort of friends. We were cool. He wasn't like Itachi, but he was pretty cool. He smiled at me. "Geez, Barbie, looking good in those scrubs!" he complimented, smiling. Madara wasn't two faced, so I knew he meant it.

I smiled. "The scrubs show your perfect sexy curve, 'Dara, un." I complimented back. He smiled warmly, blushing. Hashirama moved his hand around Madara's waist, nodding in agreement. Itachi and Madara then began to converse about Uchiha body curves.

Sasori made his presence known as he grabbed me by my wrist. "Come on, the bus is leaving, brat." he said coldly as he dragged me over to the now huge line of students. Itachi held my bag for me, Kisame holding his and the weasel's.

Itachi held my hand, wanting to sit near me at least. I smiled, squeezing his hand lightly. I was praying that I didn't vomit at the daycare center.

XXXXXXXX

I put Viva La Vida on replay as I stared out the window. Itachi and Kisame were behind us, probably making out. I kept thinking about the child and I. I didn't like children under the age of 7, and so I never interacted with them.

This was gonna be awkward.

Hopefully Sasori was good with kids. I scoffed to myself. Like hell. I imagined a bunch of kids running around, knocking Sasori over and painting all over each other. Cookies and spilt milk all over the place. Tripping over crayons and stepping on Legos. Books being ripped and toys being used as weapons.

I shivered a little. I felt Sasori looking at me. I turned to see that he was, and he wasn't glaring for once. He looked a little concerned. I pursed my lips together before looking out the window again. I chewed on the gum that Itachi gave me to take care of my vomit breath.

The kids would probably run away from me if Tachi didn't have gum.

We were going over to the 1960's like neighborhoods. Chinaberry trees grew in almost every backyard, the grass shining perfectly. It didn't even look like winter since not a speck of snow was visible. Tweens and children played on the porch while elderly women tended to their beautiful gardens.

I sighed. I remembered living in neighborhoods like these. I remember when Darling and I would chase the birds out in the street away. The smell of cake and soap filled our house. We would play out in the backyard until Mother called is in for dinner. Then we would recall the day and plan out the next at bedtime.

I smiled softly at the memories. Oh, precious memories. But all good things must come to an end. Art and beauty is fleeting. That is how things worked nowadays. Just as we left the wonderful neighborhood, we came to a stop. A huge building was standing in front of the bus.

This was the square of the neighborhood we were in. Community centers, middle schools, and super markets and other stores surrounded the day care. People scattered around, mostly women with babies coming from the stores.

Our Math teacher, the one I hated the most, Kitsuchi, was in charge of this bus. I never bothered to learn his last name. But I knew him for a while, since his stupid daughter Kurotsuchi lived in the neighborhood of my adoption. She liked me, I could tell, but it irked me how she called me Deidara-nii. There was no way I was related to her.

Kitsuchi led us all out of the bus. I turned off my music and removed my headphones as Sasori stood up, taking my hand. His hand was warm and soft, as usual. He told me I could leave my stuff there, and so I did. Itachi smiled at me in excitement before heading out of the bus with Kisame. As I reached the exit of the bus, Kitsuchi stopped me.

"My daughter wanted me to give this to you." he said sternly, handing me a card. I smiled before heading out of the bus with Sasori. I opened the card to see a scribble of her and I on the corners of it. I scanned through the words.

_Come talk to me Dei!_

_Tsunade told me your always home, sleeping! _

I rolled my eyes, stuffing the card in Sasori's pocket. He grimaced a little at me touching him, so I quickly removed my hand. He didn't bother to read the card or remove it. Instead we joined the group of students, me trying to stay close to Itachi.

I gawked slightly at the inside of the building. Itachi and I were holding hands, our semes behind us. It was a huge lobby, a front desk on one side of the room. Bean bag chairs were in the other side of the room, a coffee table before them.

Plants, big pots mostly with tiny flowers in them were on each side of the room. It wasn't stylish, but eh? What more can I expect from a daycare center? Kitsuchi moved to the front of the crowd of us teenagers. As he went to the front desk, before speaking to the woman there, he told us all to quietly occupy ourselves.

Since it was one bus of us, not the whole school, it was a medium sized group. We all spread around the room. Most of the boys fought over a beanbag chair for their lady or uke. Itachi dragged me over to a huge poster on the wall.

There on the poster was a picture of a bunch of kids. They were all smiling widely. They were very unique looking. Some had pink hair like Sakura, some had red like Sasori, most had lavender eyes like Hinata and Neji, while the others were blonde or brunettes with pretty eyes.

They were pretty cute. I squeezed Itachi's hand a little. He noticed this, smirking. He could easily sense my happiness. I looked to my right to see a long hallway. There were doors on both sides of the hall. I figured that that was where the children were.

Kitsuchi interrupted conversations of excitement with a loud clearing of his throat. The lady at the front desk left her desk, standing next to her. "Alright, everyone! This is the principal of the daycare. I'll let her speak." The lady stepped forward.

She was pretty. She had long curly auburn hair and a full chest. Let me stop looking at her chest. She wore a Kardashian like white with black stripped dress, loop earrings, and heavy makeup. Her nails were painted white with golden designs, and she held a clipboard.

She cleared her throat, just as Kitsuchi did. "Hello everyone, my name is Christina. I'm going to help out Kitsuchi here by taking a group of you to a couple of rooms. I was told that you can only pick out one child, but we have twins here, so...yeah. Some of you can come with me now." Christina's group got mostly boys, and she ushered them down the hall.

Itachi, Kisame, Sasori and I decided to join Christina's group. We were at the back of the group. She dropped one half of us off at one room with an old lady. She then took the rest of us to another room. She stopped in front of a door three doors down from the previous one. She smiled.

"Here is our artistic part of the daycare center. Be nice!"

Itachi and I squeezed hands as she opened the door slowly.


End file.
